Naruto the next god of ninja
by Burakkuya
Summary: what if naruto was never on team 7? what if he was really trained in the begining? narutoXino rated M for a reason -up for abopshin-
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, the next god of ninga.

(A/N: I do not own Naruto)

Thought _'hello'_

Normal "hello

Kyuubi/demon/summon thought _**'hello'**_

Kyuubi/demon/summon normal **"hello"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

It was the day for the genin teams to be told out and naruto was nerves…I mean who won't after last night…

-Put every thing about naruto learning shadow clone and everything here-

But after all that naruto just hoped that he was on the same team as sakura his crush and not on sasuke's team.

And just then iruka came in.

"O.k. everyone, its time for the teams to be picked out. Teams 1(skip team on through 6) team 7 is Sakura Haruno," at this sakura perked up at hearing her name "Sasuke Uchiha" sas-gay I mean sasuke started to pay brood more so then normal…at lest for his any way…and sakura let out a squeal of joy…"and finally Sai with jounin kakashi." Said boy just looked up and then back down to his painting. Naruto just looked sad and relived at the same time if that was at all possible

"Team 8 is Hinata, Shino and Kiba with jounin kurenai." (A/N: I'm just going to skip the last names…you all should know who they are…and if you don't I feel sorry for you.)" Team 9 is still active, and finally team 10 will be ino, shikamaru, and choji with jounin asuma." And with that iruka got up and was about to leave when. "Hey iruka-sensei" said everyone's every ones favorite blond.

And just when every one was about to yell at him and call him a loser iruka said. "Oh right sorry naruto you where on the nest page, my bad." And that shut every one up, because every one wanted to know what would happen to him.

"Well naruto I looks like you will be an apprentice." Iruka said, happy that his son figure made it to be a ninja.

"An apprentice?" Asked naruto, not knowing what to think.

"That's right, here just let me find there name and ill tell you…"and after a few moment of looking iruka found it. "Ah yes here it is…it says here that his name is Karasu Makai…"at that iruka blinked. "Hmm…that's odd his name means 'crow hell'…that's…wired…well any way you teachers will be here with in the hour." He said finally and went out the door. And just as he closed the door 1 min latter when kiba was about to start making fun a naruto the door opened again to reveal a tall man very tall man about 7'6 with dark blue steel toed combat boots, black baggy pants with lots of pockets and were tucked in to his boots, tight but not too tight dark blue long sleeved shirt with a jounin vest over it, his head band around his upper left arm, pale skin jet black hair slicked back (think Virgil from DMC 3…witch I do not own) and he had what looked to be a pare of shades on over his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he said in a smooth voice that had most of he girls feel just a little hot between the legs…all but the pink slut from the darkest pits of hell- I mean sakura.

"Ye?" naruto asked simply.

"I'm you new sensei. Come with me." And with that they both left leaving behind a room full of people who all looked god smacked.

-Academe roof-

"O.k. lets learn a little some thing about each other, ill go first. My name is Karasu Makai I like genjutsu and medical jutsu, and making new ones of each. I dislike slackers and people who give up before they even try. Before I asked for you to be my apprentice I was the captain of the ANBU medical division, I was a genin at age 4 a chunin at age 5 a jounin at age 7 and an ANBU at age 10 and an ANBU captain at age 12, and right now I am 17 years old. Now it's your turn."

Naruto just looked at the man like he was some kind of god that was about to rip him in 2.

He finally came out of his stupor when karasu snapped his fingers in his face.

"Hey kid you o.k.? you kind of zoned out on me there." He said while waving his hand in front of naruto's face.

"Huh? Oh, uh ye right I'm o.k. anyway I'm naruto uzumaki I like ramen sakura-chan old man hokage and I dislike mean people and the 3 min it takes to heat instant ramen and one day I want to be the strongest hokage ever, believe it!" karasu just gave him a deadpanned look walked up to him and poked him in the forehead…but what naruto did not expect was to be shocked by 600 volts of electricity, he then fall to the floor and twitch.

"Now then…did you know what you kid wrong there brat?... I thought so…now what you did wrong was yell out every thing you just said…ninja are supposed to be stealthy not yell out every thing that comes to mind…if you really want to be hokage…you're well on you way to never doing it. Now then meat me at the north gate in one hour for our first mission." And as soon and he said that he vanished, no smoke, no leaves, no nothing, just GONE.

-To be continued-

next chapter: the real training begins.


	2. The real training begins

Naruto, the next god of ninja

(A/N: I do not own Naruto)

Thought _'hello'_

Normal "hello

Kyuubi/demon/summon thought _**'hello'**_

Kyuubi/demon/summon normal **"hello"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

After finally waking up from his sensei's little…poke…if you can ever call it that…naruto whet home and got his things together for his first really mission with his new sensei.

After arriving at the gate naruto saw his sensei leaning on a tree next to the inside of the gate and went up to him.

"So sensei what is our first mission going to be? Are we going to rescue a princess? Or maybe pro-"but naruto was cut off by Karasu.

"Training." He said.

Naruto blinked and said. "…what?"

Karasu sighed and said. "That is our first mission naruto…a training trip."

"Aw but that b-"but was once again cut off.

"If you say that its boring ill electrocute you again."

And with that naruto promptly shut the fuck up.

"Thought so…now let's go." And with that they were on there way.

About a mile from Konoha naruto finally asked. "Sensei?"

"Hmm?" he said

"If this is just a training trip…then what will you be teaching me?" naruto asked.

"Well…mostly chakra control." Karasu said.

"Aw but that so dumb, how about you teach me a super cool jutsu instead." Naruto said pumping his fist in to the air.

His sensei just turned around and said. "Naruto with out chakra control you would use up all you chakra with just one little B-Rank jutsu. You need chakra control so you don't waste all that chakra you have. And yes you do have a lot of it and I mean A LOT. I mean in a few months of intense training you could easily have more then 5 times my amount of chakra, with the control to match."

"Really?!?!" naruto all but screamed.

"Well ye you will and stop yell ninja are supposed to be stealthy." Karasu said simply said.

Naruto could only blush at this.

"Good, now I will also be teaching you all of my medical jutsu and some of my most favorite genjutsu as well, and now before you say any thing I know genjutsu is not you best skill but with the right training you can learn any thing…now…any questions?" He said.

"Um…sensei why did you pick me to be you apprentices?" naruto asked.

"Well because I have not seen any one with as much raw skill as you do… you could be any thing…if trained the right was that is." Karasu said.

When he said this naruto smiled a little.

"Now then lets be going shall we? We have to get to where were we're by night fall." And with that they jumped off in to the trees with naruto fallowing his sensei.

-Next day- -unknown place in the middle of fire country-

"All right naruto its time to get started…first I want you to make 100 kage bunshin (shadow clone)." Karasu said.

"Why?" naruto asked.

"Because a kage bunshin will give all that it learned to the person who made it…and because I said so." He said simply.

And with that naruto made 100 kage bunshin.

And karasu then made 4 of his own.

"Now I want all of the naruto clones to get in to 4 groups of 25 and one of my clones will take them to do what needs to be done." And after he said that all the clones where gone and then naruto asked. "Sensei what are my clones going to be doing?"

"Different types of chakra control exercises. Like tree walking, water walking senbon balancing and other suck things." He said.

"Oh…so what are we going to be doing then?" naruto asked.

"I'm going to be teaching you the mystic palm jutsu; it is one of the most basic healing jutsu. Here watch." And with that he pulled out a kuni and cut a rather deep gash on his left palm, put his kuni back and thin his right hand started to glow a light green he then put his right hand about 3 inches above his left and the gash started to heal up. He then held up his left hand and said. "Cool, huh?"

Naruto could only stare with a god smacked look on his face.

-Two hours and many curses and screams frustration latter-

It had taken almost 2 hours to do it but naruto was finally able to do the mystic palm jutsu. He was now looking for his sensei…and you can only dream how shocked he was when he found him talking to a crow…and not just any crow…oh no…it was a 10 foot tall crow with black and gold eyes (think hollow ichigo but the retina is in the snap of a thin cross.) …and it all that were not bad enough…the dame thing could talk.

Karasu after hearing some ones foot steps turned to his left to reveal that his shades were off…and that he had the same eyes as the crow in front of him.

"Oh…naruto there you are…I did not think you would be done so soon…you are done right?" karasu said.

Naruto could only nod dumbly.

"Good, now this here" he said waving a hand towards the giant crow "is kuro…he is one of my summons." He said

"…Summons?" naruto asked

"Yes I hold the summon contract for crows…and I want you to be the next one to sign It." Karasu said pushing a black scroll to naruto.

Naruto looked at it strangely seeing all the names where signed in blood.

Karasu saw this and said. "Cut you hand sign you name in blood and put a bloody hand print under you name."

Naruto did as told and gave back the scroll.

Karasu then gave the scroll to the crow that then swallowed it and left in a 'poof' of smoke.

"Good, now you should know some thing about signing the crow contract…it gives you a blood line." He said.

"…"

"Its called the barakkugan or 'black eye' it has all the powers of the monkeku sharingan but you wont go blind and you cant copy jutsu, it tacks almost no chakra to use it also gives you 360 degree vision and you can see through thing but not the chakra system…you can even see through cloths. But your eye will all ways look like mine do when you use it vanes will bung out around you eyes." Karasu said.

And the only thing naruto could say was. "…awesome…"

"You bet you ass it is." Karasu said.

They then ended the day with karasu giving naruto a new set of cloth that had seals on them that could fix them selves by adding chakra to them and would grow with him…after he put them on would not think he was naruto… be was warring a dark blue skin tight mussel shirt black pants with lots of pockets that were tucked into a pare of black steel toed combat boots and a black leather belt with a skull buckle and finally a pare of skin tight gloves made out of the same his clothe were. They then dispelled all the clones…a few at a time that is…don't want naruto's head to blow up.

They then went to sleep for there next day of training.

-To be continued-

Next chapter: The next day.


End file.
